Rachel L. Stormflight
Set me free. From this twisted reality. NS's Sona, Rachel is not in any way normal. She, from the beginning of her life has been..... Different. She doesn't fit in any of the usual stereotypes, she's blonde but not stupid. She loves to read, but isn't a nerd. She is just her own little group, and that's how she likes it. She used to have a small group of close freinds, that was until she got transported to Omeh...... Live off of your dreams. Not some world that denies what it sees. Description Wip Off to the land of Arcane. No more cursed pain. Personality Apon transportation she felt free, her dreams were realized. Dragons, now existed. She believes Omeh is better than reality. She has felt a new side to her, she has felt more open-minded. She has finally been able to express her true self, not weighed down by "popularity". She has finally been able to test her skills. She, before the transportation, really didn't care about those who weren't her friends or family. She only helped them if they looked desperate enough, or were hurt. She takes a lot of time to open up to her true self. When she doesn't know you she is often sarcastic and distant if she doesn't want to become your friend. If she does she'll say it right to your face, and if you decline she will not even talk to you. She may sound mean on the outside, but this is for a reason. It's her instinct, because usually the popular kids try to become her "freinds" to try to score test answers or humiliate her. If you've made it into her small circle of friends, it will be rewarding sometimes. She usually "steals" things from you but she always gives it back. She will poke you for little or no reason. These are some of the annoying things that come with being her friend. Some of the better things that come with being her friend are, she often draws you really good pictures of animals, mythical creatures or dinosaurs. She also is a night owl and can pull an all-nighter no sweat. Some people spread rumors about her, and she hates it. If she could find them she would try to throw them to Mars. The popular kids pick on her and say "are you goth?" Or "do you like heavy metal?" Because of her liking the colors of blue and black. She sometimes jokes that "my favorite colors are bruises!" Or, "my two favorite colors are black and blue, the color of bruises!" She finds this quite funny, and intimidating even though she doesn't mean it threateningly. The weirdest aspect of her personality, she can jump to conclusions or make assumptions that are almost always right. This could be her downfall, as if they are wrong lots of drama can occur afterwards. She believes in her assumptions completely and doesn't react well if they are proven or "claimed" wrong. One time she and her sister had to pet-sit and she concluded that her sister would hog the cutest one. Even though her mom said this wouldn't happen, even after all of that crying, yelling and fighting. Guess what? It still happened. Wip Naenae History Wip My life isn't slow. I have more plans than flakes of snow Relationships Wip Let me find a way. Not some thing of yesterday. Trivia *Her birthstone is a Ruby *She was the first human created on the wiki *She loves heights Set me..... Free..